


Styx

by Zeryx



Series: Pluto-Charon System [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Bloodplay, Bottom Dean Winchester, Dean in Panties, Dean-Centric, Explicit Sexual Content, Heavy Angst, M/M, Making Love, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Top Benny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 13:17:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4836740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeryx/pseuds/Zeryx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Following the events of Pluto:<br/>Dean is finally free of Sam and doing as he pleases. He's particularly enjoying life since he brought back his dearest friend, Benny Lafitte, to assist him in his work for Crowley. But what exactly are Dean's feelings towards Benny? Can a demon really love anyone?<br/>__________________________________________________________________________</p><p> "Things are gonna' be over before they start, you keep that up."</p><p> Dean chuckles, "You're not human and neither am I. What's got your panties in a bunch?"</p><p> Benny turns around, dagger in hand, and passes it by the handle to Dean. "Habit, I guess." He smiles ruefully.</p><p> "Yeah," Dean's lips twist into a dry smile, "Humanity's a bitch of a habit to break." He draws the dagger down his forearm, all the way to the end of his middle finger. He smirks and taunts Benny with it, flipping him off. "Come get some."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Styx

**Author's Note:**

> So, I lied about the stories in this series being unrelated. This is a direct sequel to [Pluto](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4467938), probably a couple of weeks later. Um, cher means "dear", if you are unfamiliar with the endearment. Hold onto your hats folks, this is dark, even for me.
> 
> Special thanks as always to my beta reader and long-suffering friend, [Hit_the_books](http://archiveofourown.org/users/hit_the_books). Extra thanks to my buddy, [Wattlebird](http://archiveofourown.org/users/wattlebird) for giving me invaluable feedback.

"Come on baby, let's get out of here." Dean straightens his collar, ignoring the blood and viscera running down his fingers, dripping onto the already splattered black tile. His pupils are blown wide, sweat making his hair stick up. His jeans are tented with clear evidence of his arousal, as he bends to pull his salt-encrusted knife free with a _squelch_. The air is thick with the odours of rosemary, blood, and offal.

"Sure thing, doll. Let's blow, like the kids say." Benny retrieves his own knife from the corpse; the lamia’s flesh is hooked in multiple places keeping it suspended from an iron torture rack. The vampire’s eyes gleam in the swirling gloom of the Hellscape; dark with desire as he stares at Dean's hands. 

"Yes gents, quite. Let's." Crowley sits up from where he was supervising, an over-stuffed wing chair in the corner of the infernal laboratory. "Excellent work today boys, truly innovative. We’re getting closer by the day to finding more backdoors in Purgatory. Drinks on me."

Benny puts a hand on Crowley's chest and Dean comes around and shoves his shoulders down so he sits back in his chair. "Nuh-uh. Private party."

Crowley frowns up at Dean, indignant "I know how to have a good time! I wouldn’t have raised your little friend," he jerks his chin at Benny, “if I’d known it’d cut me out of our bromance!”

Dean remembers Sam— left chained and bleeding on the floor of the bunker’s dungeon, full of his spunk— and smirks. "You're not my brother, Crowley." Dean's smile is nearly as dark as his black eyes, "There's nothing left in you to save." Benny's eyes dim a little and he looks slightly ashamed.

"Well Dean, if you're going to set my heart aflutter, I'll just have to insist on a raincheck." Crowley smirks up at Dean, batting his eyelashes.

Dean huffs. "Eat me. C'mon, Count Chocula." He snags Benny by the wrist and holds on loosely for a moment, until they break to cross the threshold to exit the lab single file. They make their way through the near endless corridors of Hell with surety, not putting a step wrong. 

"Where we stayin'? I know demons don't like running water none..." It’s been awhile since they’ve been topside; the days of torturing residents of Purgatory to find information on more portals in and out have long since blurred together in a stream of blood, gore and screams. Both of them are itching to escape Hell for awhile.

"It's fine, you worry too much." Dean sneers, then shudders. "Man, one of the best things about you is that you totally missed the 60s." He links his fingers through the vampires, taking the lead.

Benny smiles gently, but his fangs are bared. "Time's a-wastin'. Come on now, sugarpie." They’re closing in on the way out, passing the cells that contain residents of particular interest to Crowley. Everything is darkness, mist, and washed out colours here. 

Dean tugs on Benny’s hand, guides it to his erection. "Time to come, soon enough... anticipation is half the fun, no one ever tell you that?" Dean shudders all over as Benny squeezes his dick, "nnngh... forget what I said. Jesus, let's just crawl into a cell." The air is getting thin, vibrating with a high piercing ring that rides just the edge of perception as they near the barrier between realms.

Benny lets go of him, brings his wrist up to his mouth and nips at the prominent vein just underneath the palm; Dean hisses as a small spurt of blood crosses Benny's lips. The vampire smiles up at the demon with hooded eyes; he withdraws and licks his lips slowly, deliberately, as the wound nearly instantly heals. Benny grins and then bounds on ahead; Dean swears and races after him. They finally come to the swamp that marks their usual exit portal at about the same time, crossing the lightless marshy ground until they reach where sigils are burnt into the infertile soil. They emerge inside a dark warehouse. The demons guarding the place perk up a little, but mostly try to maintain a facade of boredom.

There's a spigot, and they pause to wash their hands before the mess on them gets tacky. One soul, reckless or brave, steps forward. " **Big** fan of your work, sirs! Yours in particular, Mr.Winchester!" Dean smirks down at the demon, who is inhabiting the body of a twelve-year-old girl.

"'Zat so? You want to see it firsthand, kiddo?"

The demon nods, with huge brown eyes. "Please, may I sit in on a session sometime?"

"What's your name?" Dean puts a hand on the demon's shoulder, while Benny looks on, amused.

"It's— "

Dean brutally backhands her, following the movement by grabbing her head and twisting it the rest of the way, snapping her neck. "Not important." He steps away, letting the small body fall to the ground. Dean looks blandly around at the assorted demons, who are now all looking decidedly elsewhere. "Anyone else want to put their ears on, join the Mickey Mouse club?" Silence is all that greets him.  
"Nah, didn't think so." Benny frowns, putting his fingers through Dean's and they resume walking out.

Not important straightens her neck out and calls, "Thank-you Sir!!!" Into the fading echo of their footsteps.

Benny chuckles softly, "I swear someday that's gonna' get old, but that day ain't today."  
Dean brings Benny's hands up to his lips in an absent-minded kiss before he drops it and untangles their fingers.

"Enough about work. Time to do what we do best, aside from find new and interesting ways to make people scream."

Benny smiles knowingly as they cross the parking lot and climb into a sedan. "Yes, make each-other scream, darlin'." 

"Promises, promises."

The vampire drives, while Dean unzips his pants and lazily strokes his cock. Benny looks over and groans, biting his lip. "Brother, we ain't gonna' make it too far if you keep on being such a distraction."

Dean grins, slow and easy, "Oh, but I insist, baby." He undoes Benny's jeans and gets his hand in there, fishing out the vampire's hard dick.

Benny curses quietly, eyes squeezing shut for a moment. "There's always a chance I'll lose my damn head in a car wreck." Dean holds Benny's arousal as close to the base as he can, zipper-teeth indenting the side of his hand.

"I'd just bring you back. But, how ‘bout this: Don't crash the damn car." Dean grins up at Benny in challenge. He gives Benny a slow stroke, squeezing the head and rubbing his thumb on the slit when he reaches the end.

Benny hisses and shakes his head. "You're on, you damn fool demon."

Dean pouts and bites his lip, "Oh, now the insults when I'm bothering to make this trip more interesting? Guess that just means I'll have to try harder." He starts stroking Benny in a slow even rhythm, twisting both on the way up and the way back down, matching the rhythm as he strokes himself. He hums quietly, eyes half way shut as he looks at the scenery blurring around them. _It wouldn't really matter if we did crash. The mark will just bring me back. Maybe Benny would like a break from this thing I'm making him into, too. Bet he would. He puts on a good front but I can tell when he's screaming inside._ Benny starts to throb in his hand, so he just grips him tight until that stops, before continuing again, drawing out their mutual torture. Soon enough, they're back where his boat is anchored.

They're barely inside and Benny is shoving Dean up against the wall, using his larger frame to box him in, getting a good grip on his bangs as he kisses him like he's eating him, all teeth and hot tongue.

Dean moans, trying to press up into the vampire as he gives as good as he gets. "Got—got the rubber sheet down, Benny?" he speaks between kisses.

"Uh-huh. I know how you're like." Benny grins down at him. "No silver, ok?"

"'K." Dean would miss it, the way silver makes the wounds stay open so their blood mixes together and becomes one. "Take me to bed already, or do I gotta' get mean?"

"Mmm. No darlin', not to me you don't." Benny smiles warmly, picking Dean up and then gently depositing him on the bed; the sheet squeaks. Dean pushes Benny back and grins. The smell of silicone and blood that never quite washes off is a little faded, but still very much present around him.

"Stay right there, and enjoy the show." Dean strips his clothes off slowly, watching with barely hidden fascination at the way his lover's expression gets more frantic and more hungry at each bared inch of skin. Feels a quivering sensation deep in his gut as he watches lust and bloodlust war on his friend's features. _I'm not sure what's better; how much he wants me or how much it destroys him. If I wasn't so fucking hard I'd want popcorn_. 

Dean finishes stripping, freeing his erection and kicking off his silk panties. _Being a demon is so goddamn great. Giving zero fucks all the time. I wouldn't have fought so hard if 'd known_. "Get naked and get down here," he growls, looking up at Benny through his eyelashes.

"Yessir," Benny grins, before hucking off his clothes with preternatural speed. He covers Dean, enveloping him with acres of naked skin that's cold to the touch. His penis and his mouth are exceptions, burning where they press against him. Dean shudders, goosebumps crawling across his flesh. Benny's mouth covers his again, lips brushing soft and gentle with banked desire, a calm settling over Benny like the placid surface of a lake now that he's so close to feeding. Dean kisses back, licking and nibbling his lips for a bit. 

"Thatta' boy. Pass me the dagger." Benny crouches on the edge of the bed as he scrounges through Dean's clothing for the dagger; Dean gives his ass a few playful swats which causes the vampire to moan.

"Things are gonna' be over before they start, you keep that up."

Dean chuckles, "You're not human and neither am I. What's got your panties in a bunch?"

Benny turns around, dagger in hand, and passes it by the handle to Dean. "Habit, I guess." He smiles ruefully.

"Yeah," Dean's lips twist into a dry smile, "Humanity's a bitch of a habit to break." He draws the dagger down his forearm, all the way to the end of his middle finger. He smirks and taunts Benny with it, flipping him off. "Come get some."

Benny lunges forward, pinning his arm to the bed and licks all the way up; the flesh knitting together nearly as fast as he can lick the blood away. He sucks frantically at Dean's middle finger, as it's the last place to heal. Dean gets painfully hard and his breath starts coming in short pants. "Nnngh... Yeah. Fuck, you're so hot. So _Goddamn_ eager."

"You talk too much." Benny shoves Dean down, and starts going to town on his cock.

Dean moans, squirming; Benny's fangs graze his dick, and it should really turn him off, the little nicks on his most sensitive area, but all it does is make him want to fuck the vampire's face, just hold his face down and _grind_.

Benny pulls off, pausing at the head of Dean's dick and just lapping slowly, eyes locked with the demon. "Be a pity if you really did die. Your blood is just human enough to keep me going, sugar. Just enough to keep me coming back for more, cher."

Benny's arm holds his hips down to the bed so Dean can't thrust forward into his mouth. A high-pitched noise escapes Dean's throat as he struggles, not quite strong enough to overpower the vampire even now. "You Goddamn _tease_."

"Mmm, well if you're gonna' tell tales out of school..." Benny takes his dick deep down his throat, swallowing around it, and Dean's toes curl as another moan is ripped out of him.

"Nnngh... **Fuck** , Benny...." Dean gasps, and Benny just keeps on going. Way too soon, an orgasm hits Dean in a rolling wave. Dean cards his fingers through Benny's hair, mildly dazed, and hands him the dagger.

Benny kisses and sucks on the inside of his thigh, before slowly carving his initials into the tender flesh of his lover's groin, right at the soft join between ass and thigh. He kisses the blood away tenderly and the strokes hold no better than writing in sand. He tries to suck a bruise into Dean's thigh that refuses to form. Dean strokes Benny's hair and murmurs nonsense; in barely any time at all he's hard again.

"It's OK, Ben. Go on, I know what you want."

Benny groans from deep down in his chest and bites down hard, fangs knifing into his flesh. Dean flinches at the contact, but lets out a long slow breath and starts touching himself. The mark pulsates quietly on his arm, not angry exactly; it's sort of like Dean is treading water and slowly the waves are getting choppier. He gets a bit rougher with himself, using a firmer grip and going faster. He watches bloodlust overtake his friend's features and it makes his pulse thrum hard along his skin, alighting every nerve in his body. _That's it... let me drag you down into hell with me_. Benny looks terrifying in his fresh blood induced ecstasy, tearing viciously at Dean's thigh, eyes open only a sliver, blood smeared all over his mouth, teeth fully out.

Dean drowns out the pain by focusing on Benny's expression, straining his ears to hear the sound of the other man masturbating himself. He's not disappointed. The mark is starting to get pissed, Dean's head is starting to bob under the waves as the urge to kill gets stronger and stronger. His erection wilts some.

"Benny," Dean growls, hands becoming fists. "Enough." He tugs viciously at the vampire's hair, exposing his throat. Benny snarls, grabbing Dean's thigh and slightly tugging the edges of the mangled flesh apart before it can start healing again. He tugs a couple of times, straining toward the healing wound. Dean punches him in the jaw before Benny snaps back to himself. It's taking longer and longer every time. An empty pit that yawns wider each time inside of Dean notes. He brings his bloodied knuckles up to his lips and licks them clean with grim satisfaction. _'nother awesome perk of being a demon, never have to worry about Benny's pesky STD_. 

"Brother, I..." Benny looks crestfallen, usually bright blue eyes dark with regret.

"Sorry I had to hit you, Baby. I didn't mean any disrespect. It's cool, don't apologize. Now, you gonna' stay down there all day or are you going to fuck me?" He tugs on Benny's hair and the vampires goes with it, coming up to kiss Dean with the taste of iron and regret like ash in his mouth.

"I'm not gonna' fuck you. I'm gonna' make love to you, cher."

A laugh rumbles in Dean's chest. "I wouldn't be so sure about that."

Benny gazes deeply into his eyes, stroking the side of Dean's face. "Yet here I am." He moves in close, kissing deep and slow, love welling up endlessly as he strokes down Dean's arms and over his chest, rubbing little circles around the demon's nipples.  
He puts the knife on his bedside table, within easy reach.  
"You're too good to me, baby..." _But not for long_. Benny's large hands glide down over Dean's stomach, then come back up and gently trace his ribs. He kisses along Dean's jaw as his hands go around to his back, stroking down his shoulder blades in a broad sweep before his thumbs gently trace each vertebrae in Dean's spine.

_I don't understand.... where does this tenderness come from?_ A small corner of Dean feels ashamed, and a larger portion feels slightly overwhelmed. Benny's lips are feathering over his pulse, brushing again and again before sucking lightly over his carotid, just under the corner of his jaw. Dean groans, getting hard again, and his head falls back as Benny's fingers come back around his front to trace his hip bones. There's only one way to get this train back on track... luckily, Dean doesn't have to lie. "Benny," he groans, "Please baby, I need you. I need you to take me, claim me."

Benny chuckles softly in his ear. "Patience, cher. We'll get there." 

Dean whimpers, and Benny scrapes his nails down along the bone, before rubbing small circles in the hollow between ass and thigh. He takes Dean's earlobe between his lips and nibbles gently, chuckling at the shudder that ripples along his spine and arches his back. His erection is so hard it's leaking again, and the mark is calmer. It's no longer making his skin itchy; the only reason his skin feels too tight now is because Benny's gotten him so wound-up and turned around. He wants to be held in those big arms, he wants the other man to hold him, to work him open and surround him in every way. His brain wars with itself and the mark, but fortunately it's a case of being in agreement for completely opposite reasons. Benny takes him in hand, then rains butterfly kisses on his neck, making him shiver. He gives a firm squeeze and then lets go. His hand roams up, over his hip again, then down to the dimple of his ass, then back up his spine to wrap around one shoulder and squeeze again, nails scratching his collarbone, before settling into the hollow at the back of his skull, rubbing slow circles.

"Benny, please, God man— " the vampires teeth gleam in the low light as he grins up at Dean, blue eyes sparkling.  
"Well sug, I dunno' about bringing the man upstairs into this, but you beg so nicely for me, maybe I deserve it."

Dean makes a truly pathetic sound, and throws dignity out the window. _I'm a demon, I give negative zero fucks. So what. So what if I'm_ — Dean gets up onto all fours, and is arching his back and neck to the vampire, exposed, vulnerable, and wanton. He looks over his shoulder at Benny. "Come on. Come on, dammit, what in the hell are you waiting for?"

Benny chuckles, "Seeing you in this state? More than worth the wait. Maybe I should take a picture on that cellphone you got me, what do you think, huh?" He gets up behind Dean, hands gently framing his hips, smile open and guileless.

"I think that taking a picture literally would last longer, but **who fucking cares, get your damn dick in my ass!** "

Benny grins, strokes a hand through Dean's hair and tugs back, exposing his neck again. He kisses over the pulse and sucks hard for a moment, while the chill of his hands on Dean sinks into the demon's bones. "Darlin', you're driving me crazy..."

Dean groans, shoulders hunching forward a little. "Please, please Ben..." and _finally_ he hears the cap of the lube being flicked open and the squirt of it as it hits Benny's fingers, the _slish slish_ as he coats them. One of his big hands digs into Dean's thigh and pulls him open more, while the other seeks deftly and then starts playing him like a freaking fiddle. Benny kisses and rubs him inside and out, until Dean is pliant and open, trembling. He bites on his lips furiously, refusing to beg again for fear it'd actually _slow the vampire down_. Desperate needy sounds rumble up from his chest and get stuck in his throat, until his lover's name is tumbling out past his lips in desperate gasps. Finally, Dean feels the hot blunt pressure of the head of the vampire's dick against his entrance, and he nearly sobs in relief.

" _Benny_ —" it's all he can say. The mark is completely silent, a faint thrum on his arm nearly like a purr— a vibration that dances across his nerves.

Benny groans, sinking in slowly, just pressing forward easy like they've got all the time in the world. "Dean..." His hips press into Dean's ass, and he's cold, so cold, except for the hot burn of pleasure as his scorching hot dick stretches him open.

" _Yes_. Oh God, yes..." Benny bottoms out, and bends down to kiss his neck, one hand still in Dean's hair. " _Move_ , Benny. Damn you, don't you take it easy on me!"

Benny groans and stills inside him, "So impatient, cher. One of these days that inability of yours to slow down and enjoy things is really going to bite you in the ass."

"Shut up and fuck me."

"Shh. Don't make me get a gag."

"You that worried about what my mouth can do to your hand? Shouldn't that be the other way around?" Dean gasps and pants a little, pushes his hips back into Benny's as much as he can; one of his hands is still keeping Dean from moving his hips freely. Benny rises to the bait, or perhaps the way he quivers underneath him; either way his hand slides from his hair to cover his mouth. Dean gasps, and nibbles gently at the finger pressing inbetween his lips. Benny's cold hand feels amazing on his sex-flushed face. Slowly, ever so slowly, the vampire circles his hips, grinding into Dean, making him tremble. 

"That's right, darlin'. You feel so good.... wish we could just do this all damn day."

Dean chokes back on a strangled whimper at the prospect of waiting even longer. He bumps his ass back against Benny's stomach, and finally, _finally_ , the vampire is sliding in and out of him in long, slow strokes. Agonizingly slow. Benny bends down and kisses at the pulse point pounding under his ear, whispering soft endearments into his flushed skin. The demon's fists scrabble at the rubber sheet on the bed, and he bites down hard on the the finger slid inbetween his lips. Dean feels Benny _pulse_ inside him, and it drives him crazy, makes him feel like he's caught in a shimmering heat-haze, a mirage glimpsed from afar while someone else is in the driver's seat. _I don't want to lose this. Why... why do I always have to say goodbye to everyone I love?_ His lover scratches gently at the curve of his hip where the skin is thin, then chases his treasure trail with his blunt fingertips, and Dean gasps around the hand covering his mouth.

 _I'm poison. I'll only ever be poison. It's only right that like calls to like_. Benny takes him in hand again, and then he doesn't think much of anything for awhile, as the siren song of flesh on flesh works its magic, lulls him into another headspace. It happens gradually, but Benny has sped up the pace and is pounding into him hard, grunting and cursing, fisting his dick furiously, and it's violent enough that— he needs _more_.  
"Come **on** , take what you need. Take it all, Benny. I'm good for it." Benny slows down, shuddering.

"Brother, are you sure?"

"I wouldn't say if I wasn't. I'll safeword out if I can't. I'm _close_ , so freaking close, Benny. Just— just do it. OK?"

Benny kisses down his spine to his shoulderblades, and then licks back up in a long line. "Mmm. Alright. But we're doing this my way." He withdraws, making Dean whine and clench his thighs together, and his hand is gone too— for a moment, Dean feels so cold, naked, empty, alone— all he can do is shudder and try to stem the flood of horrible aching void it leaves behind by thinking of blood. The mark burns on his arm, scorching like steam rising out of a whistling kettle, and Dean sees red; but, Benny is flipping him over onto his back. Benny is kissing his face gently, pupils blown, blonde hair gone wildly curly with sweat. Benny is putting his hands on his calves, and pressing his legs up until they meet his chest. He's sliding a pillow underneath Dean's hips to keep his ass bent at an angle.

"Hello, lover." He smiles, hunger partly beaten back as he kisses Dean open-mouthed with his plush lips. Dean shivers, moaning quietly into the vampire's mouth as he feels the tips of his fangs tease his bottom lip, as in the same moment Benny presses his cock back to his opening. He pushes in slowly, and Dean gasps into Benny's mouth. He pulls back, nose nearly brushing Dean's. "Where'd you go, hun'?"

" **Nowhere** \-- nowhere you can't follow." Dean surges up to kiss Benny again, tangling a hand in his hair and pulling him down. Benny moans into the kiss, and chews a little on Dean's lower lip. Blood spills between their mouths, and Dean licks against Benny's tongue while the latter sucks and licks at the blood. Dean is instantly rock hard again, even without a hand back on his cock. Benny's hips move slowly, taking him languidly as he teases the blood out. Too soon, he's healed, and so Benny bites again, worrying the new wound with his tongue and fangs. The vampire presses closer, and Dean hooks his feet around the backs of his thighs, holding him in place.

"Dean, oh Dean, you feel so damn good."

"Love you, Benny, love your cock in me."

Benny chuckles quietly against his lips, then turns his head to kiss his shoulder and then up to his neck. "Brother, you've never said things you don't mean before. Don't start now."

"I do. I _fucking do, ok_?" Dean snarls, pushing himself up onto his hands for better leverage. "Now fuck me and suck me, goddammit." Benny grabs his wrists and pins them over Dean's head; he struggles and it's not entirely for show. "Benny," he growls.

The vampire is watching him with a rapt expression, like if he tries hard enough Dean's thoughts and feelings will become clear, if he can just memorize enough, he'll understand. "Shh, darlin'. You don't have to pretend. Not with me. Not in Purgatory and not now. Not ever." He grinds his hips, causing Dean to moan as it sparks something in him and puts welcome pressure on his aching dick.  
"I know why you brought me back, and it's ok. Know this, cher: I could never deny you a damn thing." He thrusts shallowly into Dean, watching the demon's eyes closely. "You're beautiful, too beautiful to resist, even like this. Hell, seeing you wild and free—it's worth anything. Everything."

"Shut up and do your job." Dean is nearly blinking back tears, and he thought he wasn't supposed to have a heart anymore? _Me and that fucking friendship thing. Even now._ Benny kisses just under his eyes, and Dean's heart seizes, something inside of him trembling and struggling to break free where it flutters inside his chest. "Benny, _Benny_..."  
The vampire presses down over him, and lets go of his wrists to card a hand through his hair, taking a loose handful of bangs.

" _Dean_ ," he whispers, kissing down his neck gently.

Dean wraps his arms around his lover and clings to him, mouthing prayers into the side of his face as they make love. Things turn more passionate the longer it goes on, and they get wild, frantic, beating out point and counterpoint in brutal rhythm with the slapping of flesh. Dean feels Benny's fangs, the entire set, pressing in near his jugular, about to pierce flesh, teasing it. He feels his lover shudder, feels the pulsing through his veins that brought heat to the surface, warming the cold flesh. Half of him rejoices in sick dark satisfaction, the other half just feels the entirety of the void, the abyss, yawn open endlessly. The two halves blur together, indistinguishable from eachother like the reflection of a moonless night on a brackish river. But hell, he's always gotten off on destroying himself, why stop now? Benny should be happy in Purgatory. Without the last semblance of humanity clinging to him like a greasy smear.

Their thrusts become more frantic, nearly without rhythm, and Benny's fangs sink deep into his jugular, tearing it open. Dean arches his back so hard it feels like his spine'll snap clean in half, but Benny's weight is pressing him down, holding him down, and he is helpless. He rolls, half-heartedly trying to throw him off, and it must've triggered something in the vampire's baser instincts, because he's snarling, snarling and growling through the burble of blood as he tears and tears, as Dean's lifeblood flows down between them and the mark screams, hot and inflaming his whole arm, his shoulder, his entire body, his skin is on fire, his brain is boiling, his heart is cold; icy and frozen over as he screams and screams in an unending wail until his larynx is destroyed by Benny's fangs and there is only a weak burbling. Everything is red, then black, and then there is nothing.

When he comes to, Benny is staring at his face, and the First Blade is thrumming in his hand. Benny looks destroyed; there is only blankness and despair in his usually sanguine features. His blue eyes are dull, empty; lifeless. His mouth, chest, and thighs are painted with Dean's blood. Dean smirks, eyes solid black and in one smooth movement, flips the knife and takes the vampire's head off. Benny’s expression does not change from the time his head leaves his shoulders and falls onto the rubber sheet, landing on its side. A great gout of blood— thick black ichor like molasses— splashes Dean in the chest and face. It leaves a ring like in the bottom of a dirty drain around his lover’s body while one blank blue eye stares up at the demon.

"That's what you get, you pansy-ass son-of-a-bitch," Dean snarls, spitting at his ex-lover's head. He stops to shower and get dressed before dousing the boat in gasoline. He throws a lit match from the dock and turns his back. The flames cast him in harsh shadow, bringing sparks of life and colour to the glistening beetle-like black of his eyes. 

He returns to Crowley a day later; sits beside him in a near-empty bar playing soft strains of jazz music.

"Time to cash in that raincheck, darling? Now that you've gotten rid of your pet mosquito..." Crowley regards Dean with a little smirk, buffing his nails on the sleeve of his jacket.

"Fuck you. You got what you wanted. I took someone good and broke him so he became a regular Joe monster. I even became a full demon in the process, a real fucking-twofer. How’s that for efficiency and synergy, asshole?” Dean pounds back a double of whiskey, ice hitting his teeth with a _clink_.

Crowley raises an eyebrow and toasts him with his fruity cocktail before taking a sip. “Very good, pet. Very good. But _language_.”

Dean scrubs a hand through his hair, the hilt of the First Blade scratching an itch on his forehead. “Who've we got on the rack today? Actually, you know what? Nevermind. It's not important."

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave some feedback to let me know you like my angsty porn! I'm paddling my own canoe out here, and I'd love to know there are more voices in the dark.


End file.
